


Heroes save each other too

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amazing Echo (Phil), Beginnings are endings one way or another sequel, Bruising, Dan works a desk job, False Fire (Dan), Friendship, Gaveon the dipwad returns as a mention, Gen, Its debatable about who's more safety-conscious, Kinda flat ending sorry, Phil is a substitute teacher, Phoenix of sorts!Dan, Reference to PINOF 8, Shifter/Caller!Phil, Susan the Lionness, THIS ENDED UP A LITTLE ANGSTIER THAN EXPECTED, Turbulents series, boyos, fluff?, hope y'all enjoy, humor?, posting this P much at midnight, rescue practice, superhero au, superhero duo, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Of course, it was Phil's own fault for suggesting they practice safety drills.Silly sequel toBAEOWOA. (The second in the Turbulents 'series').Turbulents!AU #2





	Heroes save each other too

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently people like this silly little AU, so here we go :D.
> 
> I'm feeling a little down today (though Jack's video helped with that - don't get so hard on yourselves if you can help it, guys.) so I thought I'd try and write silliness to help with that ^u^.
> 
> This actually has a reference to a few PINOFs.
> 
> EDIT: Complains about writing Dan, and makes this series mostly from his POV anshahjshs. Ah well, I need the practice.

_Heroes save each other too_

* * *

 

    They've lived together, what, five years? And in all those years Phil's never brought up an idea like _this_.

   And it's not like it would be that bizarre. On the contrary, the people in their building were used to loud screeching and shouting at all and any hour from them ( _more often than not from pranks than their superhero lifestyle, frankly_ ). And both Dan and Phil were well aware of it, if the incessant drilling from next door was anything to go by.

   ( _People can argue all they want - it **was** a way for them to get back at Phil and he_.)

   So if they started having their own personal safety drills that resulted in them carting one another out of the building, it's not like the residents would take a second look.

    "Plus, you never know," Phil pointed out, "if something really does happen to us when we're in a fight, or someone discovers our appartment, then it could be useful."

   Now, it's not that Dan wasn't safety conscious (both of them have their own disaster-oriented thinking that came with the territory of being a Turbulent). It's just he didn't really see the point of it.

   Dan shrugged. "Just get out quick as you can. You know that fire doesn't hurt me as bad; plus, I'll eventually heal from whatever." Not that he _liked_ getting injured, mind you. He was just sort of used to it.

   Then Phil gave him a look that he hadn't seen in awhile - something truly _hurt_.

   He wasn't sure what had brought it about, but he was quick to remedy the situation. "But, I guess I could see why it'd be a good idea." Phil perked right up, the earlier expression fading.

    "All right!" He clasped his hands together, practically vibrating with excitement. "We'll start with trust exercises!"

   "Wait, _what_? Phil," Dan's voice rose a few octaves, "you _know_ I trust you. So why do we need to do trust falls?"

   "How did you know it was going to be trust falls?"

    "Phil Lester." Dan gave him a deadpan look. "Do you really think I was expecting anything else?"

    Phil just pouted - eyes wide and feline.

    _Dammit_.

   "Ugh," he pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Fine_."

    Dan decided to go first; it actually went off without a hitch, despite his own blabbering of trepedition at it. And when Phil's turn came by, the lion-superhero kept whining and trembling, already regretting the suggestion, though it went perfectly well.

    Dan just rolled his eyes because this _always_  happened. The doofus.

    Over the next few days they worked small, planning for different scenarios and issues. Dan actually found it fun - though that may have been due to his five to eight hour job doing paperwork most days.

   Phil came back one day, about a month later, from substituting a third grade class (he had them for about a week - Dan wished that Phil could get a full time job as a teacher, because he obviously loved it, but with their true occupation, well. . .) with a smile on his face. 

    "What's got you so cheery, eh?" Dan asked with a chuckle.

    "Fire drill!" Was all Phil said, going into his room to change.

    "Fire drill? But you _hate_ those things," Dan made sure to say loud enough so that Phil could hear it down the hall.

   "I know!" Phil howled back. He soon emerged in his casual clothing. "It's the noise. But anyways, no - I meant we should do a fire drill! Like, an actual one - not just planned on paper."

    "Yeah? And how would we do that?"

    Phil hummed, looking around. "We can carry one another out of the building. We'll each plan one this week; I'll shout, ' _Fire!_ ', then find you wherever you are and carry you out, and you'll do the same."

   Dan raised a brow. It sounded like a game, but to be honest, Phil liked to turn most things into a game. It was a thing he really appreciated about his best friend.

   "Yeah, sure." He went back Tumblr browsing, hearing Phil hum happily as he went to get a snack.

* * *

 

   Surprisingly, Dan sprung his first, about two days later.

    It was actually during an earlier fight with some drug dealers that the thought came to him. It was like their fighting styles, their pranks: Phil tended to strike first, expecting Dan to follow it up. And while there were rare exceptions to their rule, more often than not it did go that way.

   But this time, Dan would strike first. There was a certain thrill in it, the thought that he'd catch Phill off-guard - he wondered if this was how Susan felt, all feline energy and ready to pounce.

    It was around two in the afternoon - Phil had been relaxing in his room for forty-five minutes. They had set rules ahead of time, to stand outside a door and knock when shouting 'Fire!', giving the other person a good fifteen seconds to respond.

    Dan did just that, hearing Phil drastically shout, "Oh please save me!" He stifled a laugh, opening the door and picking up his friend, throwing him over one shoulder.

    "Don't worry Phil! I'll save you from this burning building!"

    Phil was giggling. "Ah! Careful! Don't drop me!" But he honestly trusted Dan not to drop him. Though being carried was unsettling in that he had no stability. 

   Phil winced when his leg hit his dresser, but he didn't complain too much. After all, it was a tight squeeze in his room.

    Dan jogged out of the building as best as he could, stifling laughter, and face red with embarrassment as one of his neighbors yelled choice words at them. Phil was laughing too, sticking his tongue out at the rude person.

    It was quite a few floors down, Dan getting tired almost immediately. But the rules were clear: no elevators.

    By time they made it into the lobby and out the doors, Dan was ready to collapse, breathing heavily. He collapsed to his his knees, Phil slidding out of his grip. ". . _hff. .hff. . .t-. . .time?_ " He wheezed.

    Phil held up the arm with the stop watch, but stayed laying on his back. "Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

    ". . _damn_."

    Phil made a noise of acknowledgement. "We'll get faster over time. And I'm next. . . .oh no," he groaned.

    " _You're . . the one. . .wanted. .t-_ "

   "Who wanted to do this, I _know_."

   Phil sat up, rubbing his leg and sucking in air sharply.

    Dan was immediately alert. "Are you okay? Did I drop you too hard?"

    Phil shook his head. "No, no! In fine! I just. . .hit my leg on my dresser," he mumbled.

    Dan instantly felt guilty. "Really? How bad is it?"

     Phil got up, trying to reassure Dan - he could see feeble light in his eyes, a clear sign of worry when his powers acted up. "I can stand and walk, at least. Let's get inside for now."

   Dan quickly stood, feeling people milling about on the sidewalk and eyeing them. He gave an embarrssed mumble, following Phil back into the lobby.

    By the time they got to their appartment, though, their frequency scanner alerted them to a robbery, along with a police message.

    Phil read it. "It's Gaveon."

     "G-dammit," Dan muttered. 

* * *

 

     They left to fight him, Phil's leg injury forgotten.

"You would think that after kicking his a– a grand total of thirty-nine times, that the motherfluffer would give up," Dan huffed angrily, shaking sand out of his curls.

    Phil just stared despondently at the floor. ". . .that's gonna be a pain to vaccuum up."

   "Ugh, and honestly? Sand? _Really_?" Dan continued chunnering, pitch spiking. "Like eff off mate."

   Phil chuckled. He sat down heavily on the couch, rubbing at his leg. "Yeah, that last bit caught me off guard. Susan wasn't pleased, that's for sure."

   Dan, eyes catching his actions, stilled. "Is - is your leg okay?"

    "Dan." Phil's expression was still. "Don't blame yourself. I whacked my leg on my dresser. If anything, it's just a bruise. Okay?"

   Dan didn't say anything, just looking away.

    Phil sighed. "Dan, look," he lifted up the calm red pant-leg of his outfit, showing a decent-sized section of skin mottled purple.

    Dan couldn't help but feel guilty; because yeah, he and Phil were physical people - they'd knock one another down, smack upside the head, back slaps, shoulder punches-

   But nothing that left a mark.

   Battles? Of course, that was part of the territory.

   Accidents? Absolutely - Phil had no coordination (which Dan didn't understand how he managed in battle with that), and Dan himself misjudged counters, et cetera, all the time.

   And even though logically, he knew it was an accident, and that Phil didn't blame him, there was the illogical sense of _my fault_.

    Phil, sensing this (they had been friends far too long, and were too close for him to miss something like that) finally said, "Do you know why I wanted to do the safety stuff so much recently?"

   Dan looked up sharply.

   Phil looked forward, towards the tv, though his eyes were definitely somewhere else. "It was after fighting that girl with the tremor powers, remember her?"

   He nodded. It wasn't the best fight they'd won - if it could be considered winning. The girl - Quake or something - had broken three limbs, shattered them, and been carted off in an ambulance. She may have been the villain in this situation, but honestly? That sort of thing sucked, no matter who it happened to.

   Phil continued. "You were in the building that collapsed; Susan had dragged me out while you tried to keep a grip on her. And when the building went down, I-" Phil sucked in a sharp breath. Dan instantly scooted closer to him. Phil didn't get like that unless he was pushing away his emotions because they were too much.

    "I couldn't find you - the whole building was down. Just dust and brickwork, crumbled all around," Phil was obviously holding back a sob, or a whine, "I dug. I dug, and dug, and dug, right around where they found her before hauling her off. And I found your hand, sticking up. It was the only part that - that didn't look broken." Phil was crying now, shoulders shaking and breath hitching. "I just- I dunno. I wanted a way to make- to make sure you don't die again."

    Dan pulled him tightly into a hug, eyes clenched shut as he fought back tears. He never thought-

   He never thought about how it affected Phil. He had gotten so used to being on the brink of death, and coming back.

   He wasn't immortal, he knew this; the right hit, or slice. Decapitation, missing vital organs. He really could die and never come back.

    But he had never once really thought about how all these temporary "deaths" must affect Phil; how when Dan was blissfully unconscious, or knew nothing but fiery cold, that Phil was there, finding his broken, battered, injured body, barely breathing. 

   How he carried him home, or hidden elsewhere most of the time, waiting, hoping that he'd wake up again.

   That's why he had been so hurt when Dan had been dismissive of his suggestion.

   "I'm such an idiot," he muttered, snuffling.

   "No you're not," Phil mumbled back. "I'm just being stupid."

    Dan gripped him tighter. "You listen to me you absolute _spork_. You're not stupid. Don't ever think that. You're worried, and I should have _noticed_ ," his grip slackens a little. "I should have noticed how that bothered you. I didn't think. . ."

   They pulled away from one another, though Phil was genuinely smiling. "Hey, it's okay, yeah? I guess we don't really talk as much as we should about being Turbulents. I-" he looked down guiltily, "I get that it's just part of who you are in this team, it's just hard."

    Dan smiled back. "You're right about that. And I guess . . . the safety drills weren't a bad idea. They've been lots of fun," he rubbed the back of his head while saying this.

    Phil lit right up at that. "Yeah? Well I still have my fire drill to do you know."

    Dan groaned humorously. " _Phil_. . ."

    "And then I was planning for next week-"

    "You know what? I'm hopping in the shower. _You_ can get started on dinner while being all sandy."

   "But _Dan_!"

    "Can't hear you; la la la!"

    "You're such a jerk!"

    "I'm sorry? Did someone say something? Nope?"

    And just like that, things are back to normal. Though they had both learned a little more than expected.

    All because of a worry, and a fire drill.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing questions of the piece (like question of the day but I post sporadically, so-). How do you guys feel about it?
> 
> Ex.  
> QOTP: If you had a Dark Ego (like the YouTuber, or a FanFiction Author, kind), what would their name be?
> 
> Personal Answer: Mine would be in reference to my user name, and she'd be called Sabotage (since shenanigans are silly and playful, but sabotage indicated that it's deliberate and unpleasant.)
> 
> (If I start doing these don't feel obligated to answer them. And they'll range from silly things like butterflies, to strange like the example above.)
> 
> EDIT: There's a good chance that characterization went absolutely out the window towards the end of this.


End file.
